Specialty Liquors
Lee's Discount Liqours is a warehouse sized liquor store located south of the Las Vegas Strip, in north Henderson. This is your best bet for esoteric bottles in Las Vegas. The Museum of the American Cocktail was relocated from New Orleans after Hurricaine Katrina. There are a good selection of brewpubs in Las Vegas, as well as establishments that specialize in various types of alcoholic beverages. *13 Martini Bar -- Located at Hooters Hotel & Casino. *Havana Hideaway -- a martini bar, located at the Tropicana. *Hofbrauhaus Las Vegas -- The first replica of the world's most famous beer hall. The beer is brewed in Munich and shipped fresh to Las Vegas. German menu with take-out service (for food or beer) is available. Located on Paradise Road across from the Hard Rock Hotel. *Nine Fine Irishmen -- A wide variety of Irish stouts, lagers and ales can be enjoyed with Irish cuisine. Located at New York-New York. *Red Square -- known for its private vodka locker, frozen ice bar and selections of more than 170 vodkas and infusions, martinis and Russian-inspired cocktails. Located at Mandalay Bay. *rumjungle -- Enter into a tropical fantasy that contains the world's largest rum bar and hosts 200 different rums. Located at Mandalay Bay. *Shadow Bar -- Enjoy top-shelf liquor while watching choreographed dancers dance behind a sheer screen. At Caesars Palace. *Tequila Bar -- Offers 50 types of tequila, a Mexican-style cantina with a casual atmosphere. Located at Ballys. *Tequila Sky Bar inside the Crazy Armadillo -- Features a Tequila bar and Mexican theme. At the Stratosphere. *Zuri -- Features hard-to-find beers from around the world, a cigar humidor and a special "liquid brunch". Open 24 hours at the MGM Grand. Many establishments specialize in wine: *Aureole - Restaurant featuring American gourmet food, complemented by a selection of wines that are retrieved from a four-story wine tower. At Mandalay Bay. *Hugo's Cellar - Reminiscent of a European wine cellar, restaurant serves salads prepared tableside at the Four Queens. *Onda Restaurant and Wine Lounge - Extensive selection of California and Italian wines, with regional Italian and "new American" menu. Located at the Mirage. *Panevino - Restaurant featuring bar and lounge, serves Italian cuisine, enhanced by slanted floor-to-ceiling windows panes with a view of the Strip. features a continuously updated, extensive wine list ith varieties from Italy to California. *Zeffirino - Seafood restaurant featuring more than 300 wine selections. Located in the Grand Canal Shoppes at the Venetian. *The International Wine Cellar - across from the Hughes Center, conveniently located if you're in that part of town on business, or if you're attending one of the conventions down the street at the convention center. The wine shop area is nicely designed in windowed cellar-type rooms, but don't expect to get out of there with much under $20. *The Freakin' Frog - a wine and beer bar, and the beer is probably the most amazing part of the offerings. There are well over 100 beers on the menu, practically all of them exotic. How about Chimay, Arrogant Bastard, and Lindeman's Framboise Lambic on tap? Prices range from the 99 cent Coors Light (has to be on the menu for a joke), through many selections for regular beer prices ($6 or $7), a few $20 bottles, and the kicker, the Sam Adams 25% alcohol for $200. The owners play movies on the wall of the ilk of Animal House and The Blues Brothers. There's a happy hour in the afternoon where almost everything is half price. One Sunday a month there's a brewmaster's dinner where you will sample several beers and have a pretty good dinner with food specially paired to the selections. *The Wine Cellar and Tasting Room - located at the Rio and feels like a cellar in a chateau. Situated downstairs, below casino level, it is an extensive room broken up by arches and columns covered in faux castle stone, with low vaulted ceilings, every wall lined with boxes and racks of wine. It even has the pleasant "wine barrel" smell of an actual wine cellar.